Microsoft Odyssey
Microsoft Odyssey (also known as Windows Odyssey) is a Microsoft operating system developed between 1999 and 2000, and canceled in the same year. The reason for this cancellation is unknown, but there are several theories about this mysterious Windows, until a stranger who works at Microsoft finds some copies of Windows Odyssey in an old drawer, and decides some home, and according to him, discovers incredible things, Such as a prototype of a Windows maze game based on a Windows 98 screen saver named "Windows Maze", as well as a strange partnership with Dolby Laboratories for a modifiable surround system in system settings . These novelties and more may have led to Microsoft Odyssey having a minimum requirement too high for the computers of the time, being descotinued in 2000, but having some of its functions being reused in Windows 2000 Advanced Server Edition and later in Windows XP, called Still in the era of Windows Whistler. Content Graphic Interface As Microsoft Odyssey was developed in two years, many things are still at a very precarious stage, but it already showed the absurd advancement of Windows at the time; Windows Aero was already under development at the time, but it was full of bugs because DirectX was not so developed back then; The Start Menu was very similar to Windows LongHorn, but was dark blue unlike the other. It had many similarities with Windows 2000 and Windows Me, especially at the time of login and startup, as we can see below: 1272058107.or.85563.png|Microsoft Odyssey Login Screen Windows odyssey by mrtweety2707-d6iopq8.png|Microsoft Odyssey Boot Screen 1375875219.or.37702.png|Microsoft Odyssey Graphical Interface/Windows 2000 Version In 2000, before its cancellation, Odyssey presented an incredible corrected graphical interface, dropping at once the interface of Windows 2000, as we see below: Odysseyii.jpg|First build of the Microsoft Odyssey of 2000 1312750950.or.92081.png|2000's Boot Screen Windows longhorn plex by samskris.jpg|Second Build of 2000 Architecture Like Windows 2000, Microsoft Odyssey was based on the Windows NT architecture, so, like it, it had four modes: User mode, executive mode, kernel mode (where Windows does most operations) And the computer's own hardware; But in Microsoft Odyssey, things were a little different: Unlike Windows 2000, Microsoft Odyssey resembles Windows Server 2003 and Windows Me at the same time, mixing the executive mode (where the administrator works) and the mode (Where the average user does ordinary things, such as surfing the Internet and making documents) in a single architecture, enabling both companies and individuals to use Microsoft Odyssey without major learning problems (in theory). In addition, Odyssey had a new kernel type designed to run with more than 100 GB of RAM, which was very advanced at the time. In addition, the same kernel is able to run Photoshop, some demanding game of the time for Windows and surf the Internet without major losses of speed and CPU usage even on a low-end computer. While for Hardware, it is not known what are the minimum requirements to install Microsoft Odyssey on computers, but it would be something very strong, to have to endure the poorly optimized DirectX of the time working with Windows Aero Beta, NT technology working and errors Of Windows Odyssey still very poorly worked with the cancellation of the operating system. Trivia *Microsoft Odyssey would be a leap as big as Windows 95 if it was released; *The reason for the cancellation is still unknown; *Microsoft Odyssey in 2000, started to work with more than 1000 different colors, which in the second build was changed to 256 colors due to the exaggeration of colors; *Both Microsoft Longhorn and Microsoft Odyssey have the Windows NT 6.0 kernel (WinNT 6.0), which may mean that the Microsoft Longhorn team may have reused Microsoft Odyssey to create the first build of Microsoft Longhorn. *Games and Windows XP applications may work in Microsoft Odyssey with some programming flaws. *Some people call the Odyssey "Windows Vista of the 90s" Category:Operating Systems Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Microsoft